There's A First Time For Everything
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: What if Lawliet had a friend while growing up in Wammy's house who soon became his girlfriend? These are some one shots about the very important first's that occur in every relationship. Better then it sounds. L/Oc. L's a little OOC.
1. The first time L admitted he loved her

_**This is my death note one-shot between my favourite detective and my OC. I hope you enjoy it as it was difficult to word this so I did it out of character and wrote in 3rd person, even though I hate it beyond belief. **_

_**Please review x x x **_

* * *

><p>" So, how did the detective and her actually come to meet?" One of the police officers asked Watari after accepting a small take out box that had been brought from the Chinese restaurant which was located a few blocks away from the place the whole team were staying for the duration of their latest case. The older man looked at the couple in question, both sitting at their respected computers with their eyes glued to the screens. One showed grainy video footage from the latest crime scene while the other showed several plans for a new piece of equipment that would be created in the new future.<p>

One of the men noticed the direction that the elder man was looking in so he dragged his eyes from the sweet and sour chicken to follow his line of sight. Instantly, his eyes were drawn down to their intertwined fingers resting ever so casually on the sofa between them. After a few moments, Saruwatari moved her hand so she could quickly type but while she did it, Ryuuzaki rested his hand lightly on her knee with his thumb stroking it gently until she finished so he could hold her hand once more. Strangely enough, the action seemed completely natural and without much thought behind it.

With a gentle smile on his withered face, Watari turned to face Susan, the only other female on the team, and began answering the question she had asked.

" I used to own an orphanage in England and one day, a nameless orphan was brought to me. In the first hour, he had caused so much trouble, claiming that people had used violence against him when they actually tried to cuddle him. A few days later, he had completed every puzzle and was asking for more difficult problems. After, I gave him his own space so he could separate himself from the other children. Puzzle after puzzle was solved until he began getting involved with the stock markets. I did everything he instructed and within 2 years, my personal assets were almost 20,000 times the original amount". He began explaining with a certain tenderness in both his voice and eyes. In his mind, Saruwatari and Ryuuzaki were his children. He had cared for them, watched them grow up and witnessed something bloom between over the years.

The team looked over at the detective in astonishment while chomping on their food greedily. In some part of their minds, they didn't want to believe it yet in another, they knew that his keeper wouldn't lie to them so they continued listening despite how tired some felt. It was true that they had had their fingers worked to the bone and their minds almost pushed to the edge but it wasn't enough for them to leave. Each one knew that it was probably safer in 'HQ' and they wouldn't get the chance to work with the world's best detective again.

Watari smirked slightly at their awed expressions while he prepared two plates for the hard working couple in the next room. Each one was filled with sugar cubes, lollies, chocolate and a piece of cake resting on top of the small mountain of candy. Luna, or Saruwatari as everyone was told to call her, giggled cutely when she saw her surrogate father approach them with a mouth watering selection of sweet treats. Jumping up, she accepted the plate from him before planting a loud wet kiss on his cheek which caused him to chuckle quietly. Eagerly, she dug into the cake first, scraping the vanilla icing off of the top with her finger and allowed the taste to dance on her tongue. Unknown to her, L was watching her every move with interest while she sucked her finger gently. He couldn't tell what he felt but it was something that slowly began warming him up from the inside.

Pulling his eyes away, Ryuuzaki accepted his plate with a small twitch of his lips and a quiet 'thank you'. His keeper had long since grown accustom to his way of showing emotion though the only person who got something more then a twitch of the mouth was the girl sat beside him, happily oblivious while nibbling on the moist cake. Once he made sure they were both eating, in the way similar to a father though the food choice wasn't exactly sensible, he moved back to the others to continue his tale.

" Saruwatari was brought a year after him and instantly took a liking to the mysterious boy whom chose to sit alone during mealtimes. I don't know why but she spoke to him but he developed a liking for the young girl. Their friendship developed rapidly until he finally asked if she could be moved into his room with him which I made happen. During the day, they either spent their time in the library or in their room in front of the computer however Saru had developed an enjoyment for technology. Whenever I dropped by, their room would be filled with paper and each one would have code or designs for new devices that would turn the world on it's head. She also began hacking into databases to provide Ryuuzaki with brand new cases to solve. By the time they were 8, He was the world's greatest detective and she had developed everything necessary to keep his identity secret."

" She could hack government databases by the age of 8!" Steve, the head of the police force, exclaimed though the action nearly caused Susan to be covered in noodles. Watari, forever prepared from years with Luna, offered a napkin to the cherry coloured man who accepted it politely with an embarrassed smile. Meanwhile, Susan digested the information she was given and discretely looked over at the young couple, silently grateful there was only an empty arch acting as a doorway between them. It made it easier when trying to observe them.

It was obvious to anyone who owned a pair of eyes they they both held some feeling for each other. Whenever the technological girl entered the room, the stony faced man's eyes would brighten up slightly as they filled with an unnameable emotion that wasn't present before she walked in. The love they shared wasn't screamingly obvious but at the same time, it wasn't easy to overlook. The small touches, brushing of hands and soft whispered words were enough to tell her that.

Even then, when they were both eating and working together, they always kept some sort of contact. Hands held, arms touching or shoulders brushing. When Luna got about half way through her plate, she yawned and placed it down before leaning against L. At first he stiffened for a few moments before relaxing again. From the angle, Susan could see her struggling to keep her eyes open, like they suddenly became too heavy. Slowly, cautiously, he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her against his side though judging by the smile on his face, he enjoyed having her there while she slept.

The older gentleman seemed to notice this as well as he moved over to where she was resting silently and placed a hand on cheek in a tender gesture before speaking though from where Susan was sat, she couldn't hear a word that was spoke between the pair. To satisfy her curiosity, she settled to reading their lips as her skills had developed.

" _Would you like me to move your laptop to the table so you can continue working in the arm chair?"_

" _No thank you Watari. She is fine where she is though I was rather curious as to when she would drop. Sleep hasn't been coming to her lately but whenever I ask her for the reason why, she refuses to answer so I'm glad I could trust you to do as I asked". _With that, he left them alone and approached the other group once more before cleaning away from all of the rubbish left over from dinner.

Most of the team were feeling tired but as it was only 8pm, they knew that there would be at least another couple of hours before they could even think about going to bed however there wasn't any work to be done so what was the harm of listening to stories of their past?

" So Watari, are those two together?" Mark asked. He was around the same age as the two in question and had a huge crush on the detectives girl. The elder Japanese man laughed quietly as not to disturb the sleeping girl and working man.

" I guess that you could phrase it like that. In Saruwatari's mind, they're bound together by a piece of crimson thread that also joins to me. It's her way of explaining why she was taken to my orphanage instead of one in London as that was where she grew up. However, they never really speak about it though I know that they enjoy each others company or he wouldn't have insisted on her staying with us when we left the care home." He told him, trying to let him down gently. Everyone knew of his infatuation, especially L who had tried to show him that Luna belonged to him in the subtlest ways possible.

" A man is already halfway in love with any women who takes the time to listen to him. I know that she will always listen to me, no matter what time of day it is or if it goes against her own opinion. It was a 45.3% chance that I would grow fond of her in my time in the orphanage. I didn't think I would be able to give her anything more but as always, she proved me wrong" L spoke, his eyes never once moving from the screen in front of him. His voice held a particular softness that none of the team had heard before. Mark, too busy staring at the beautiful brunette, jumped at the quiet voice though he didn't take his eyes off of her peaceful face. _' I wonder if I have a chance with her. __**He **__doesn't even touch her. In the fortnight we've been here, he hasn't even kissed her cheek! No competition'. _He thought to himself.

" So you love her?" Susan asked, trying to push him into admitting how he felt towards the girl she had considered a friend in the short time they were working together. Every morning, she would great her with a smile and something normal to eat for breakfast before chatting to her. At first, she didn't know what to make of the eccentric girl but after a week, she was comforting. No matter what horror filled the computer screens in the office, she was always happy and smiling. She would giggle at almost anything and would show affection to anyone who wanted it. When Susan had found a young boy, brutally murdered, on her way back to the HQ, Luna was waiting with open arms to make her feel better. Ever since then, they were together whenever they found time.

" I care deeply for her, wish her no harm and cannot imagine my life without her. If that is love, then yes.". The girl in question smiled from her position on his shoulder before big blue eyes popped open to look at the detective. L looked down at her, eyes slightly wide.

" Did you hear that?"

" Yes... and it's about time".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review x x x <strong>_


	2. The first time L got jealous

_**Okay, admittedly the first one was supposed to be a stand alone one shot but I couldn't resist.. plus, an amazing idea came to me while I was watching Death Note and cuddling my monkey ( Whose name is Bubbles for those who wondered ). Instead, this will be a collection of one-shots showing the important firsts of a relationship. I don't yet know if they will go back into their child hood but who knows? I might just attempt it. **_

* * *

><p><em>Dedication: I would love to dedicate this to the four best friends a girl could ever have. Lauren, Hayley, Chloe and Tasha. I've known you for as long as I want to remember because life before I am definite that life before knowing you all was dull and boring. Kinda like grainy TV and Sky HD in 3D. I love you all so much and don't know what I'd do if we ever lost contact because I'd hate to lose you all. <em>

* * *

><p>" Round... like a circle in a spiral, like a wheel within a wheel. Never ending or beginning, in an ever spinning wheel. Like a snowball down a mountain or a carnival balloon. Like a carousal that's turning, running rings around the moon" Luna sang sweetly, dancing around the large work room of HQ while Susan watched her silently from her place on the sofa. All she could do was watch her and marvel at all of the energy the younger women had at her disposal. All of the spinning and leaping she was doing must've been tiring though she didn't show any signs of stopping or even slowing down. Instead, she just carried on going, the words spilling through her mouth as they blasted through her Ipod but even as she grew louder, her voice didn't fade or falter. It wasn't exactly her fault though. As the case was over and done with, Saruwatari was bored and Susan had learnt that when she was bored, she wouldn't stop moving until she found something that could hold her attention for an hour or so. This could be annoying one of the team or just having a hyper hour until she exhausted herself to the point where she collapsed wherever she stood.<p>

Looking away from the obviously hyper women, she allowed her eyes to stray over to poor Ryuuzaki who didn't exactly seem happy about her continuous noise and distraction while he finished writing up the case they'd solved. However, Luna didn't seem to care at all about it. Nope. In fact, she just kept on kissing his cheek whenever she passed him which would make his lips twitch upwards but nothing more. By now, everyone knew that she was the more affectionate one out of the couple though it didn't mean L didn't like the affection. On more the one occasion, Susan had walked in on them both cuddling while watching the monitors.

Noticing that the detective wasn't going to entertain her by performing simple magic tricks or playing their little mind reading game like she hoped, she skipped over to Mark whose eyes had been glued to her ever since she started. If the female officer didn't know any better, she would say that the technological girl was doing it just to stir some reaction from her boyfriend though she wasn't the type of person to do that sort of thing.

Mark, glad that the object of his affections was showing him some attention for once, stood up quickly and gave her an over exaggerated bow at the waist. The sober mood that hung over HQ had definitely lifted the killer had been captured. Luna, smiling that adorably innocent smile of hers, gave a low curtsey in response before taking his pre offered hand with a light giggle. Flashing her a bright, predatory grin, he span her under his arm before waltzing around the room though he favoured the chair that Ryuuzaki was perched on. He wanted to show the other man, the competition, that his girlfriend could still change her mind. The possibility was tiny but if she saw that he would always make time for her, maybe she'd choose him instead.

After they passed the 3rd time, Susan noticed that the detective's eyes followed their every move but they were always narrowed in on Mark's left hand that rested on the small of Saruwatari's back though dangerously low. L jumped from his chair and stole her from out of the other man's arms, his eyes flashing dangerously at the competition when he tried to take her back. From then, Ryuuzaki began leading Luna around the room in a more childish dance. Taking a similar position to Mark, L began galloping with her. Instead of a refined waltz, it was more of an old English pub jig that could be seen in some films set in the Victorian times like Oliver Twist.

Watari slowly crept into the room, arms cradling a pair of brown paper bags filled with food but he stopped when he saw what they were doing. Instantly, a smile graced his old withered face that drew a questioning look from the two police officers in the room who felt left out.

" They haven't done that since were kid's. You see, this boy came to the orphanage and took a liking to Saru, just like she had with Ryuuzaki. On valentine's day, we had this dance and encouraged everyone to find someone to attend it with. The new boy, Riku, asked Saruwatari if she wanted to go and she accepted. On the day, he saw Ryuuzaki's date and abandoned Luna before the dancing competition. After Amy dumped him, they went together and that was the only dance they knew at the time". He explained, a certain twinkle in his eyes. Susan's eyes went back to the couple who must've stopped while the story was being told as they were cuddling in L's arm chair though she was on his lap.

Luna snuggled into her boyfriends embrace with a small smile on her lips while he typed out the report. For some, it would have been incredibly boring but she rather enjoyed sitting there, sideways in his lap while he crouched down with her ear resting above his heart. It calmed her down better then any pill or warm cup of tea ever could.

While he typed, he couldn't help but think back to the night that the story had taken place. That was the first time he ever felt jealousy towards another person and it was a strange feeling to him. It was ugly and strange so to put an end to it, he had asked Luna to be his. Ever since, she was.

So why did he feel it when she was in Mark's arms? He was certain that she wouldn't leave him so why did that man pose a threat? For centuries, a detective's feelings were one of the enemies they tried to battle. He couldn't be seen publicly with her in case someone found out his identity and used her against him. He couldn't give her the kind of life she deserved like Mark could yet she stayed with him. When Matsuda showed her interest on the Kira investigation, she still remained with him.

However, it wasn't long before Mark began craving her attention again and challenged her to a game of cards, knowing that she couldn't play. When she told him what he already knew, he encouraged her to sit in his lap while he explained the rules to her. Easily trusting Luna did as he suggested happily, allowing the closeness between them though Ryuuzaki didn't like it one bit so like the dancing, he took her away from his lap.

Forever a private person, L didn't like to show his affection for her openly but in his mind, Mark needed to understand that Luna belonged to him and he was rather possessive with whatever he had claimed.

He moved a hand to rest gently on her waist while the other combed through her long chocolatey curls before cupping her cheek. Unsure of what to do, she simply gave him a smile before moving to wrap her arms around his neck. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he enjoyed the feeling of her arms resting on his shoulders.

" I love you" He murmured sweetly before leaning forward. Watari smiled while he witnessed the mile stone in his children's relationship. L's lips covered Luna's so gently that she didn't realise he had at first until he pressed them a little harder. It wasn't passionate like how lover's might kiss one another but instead, it betrayed the child like innocence that they both owned so much off. Her eyes closed on contact, his following a second later as their mouths pressed together yet gave no other signs of moving. For once, the detective's brain seemed to just stop. No thoughts were allowed except those about his beautiful girlfriend.

_' I've got to say, that's the first time I've ever seen them kiss'. _Susan thought, smiling lightly at the scene though it widened when he moved his hand from her cheek to tangle in her curls, keeping her from moving away from him.

_' That bastard! What's he trying to do? Mark her as his like some kind of dog?' _Mark growled inside his mind while glaring at the detective who was kissing _his _girl. Saruwatari should have been his girl. Mark wanted to be the one to kiss her and hold her while Ryuuzaki stared at them in jealousy.

_' It's about time he learned how to show his affection towards her. Only a matter of time before she began to question how he felt'._Watari smiled at them both before quickly moving over to the kitchen before they pulled away.

L was the one who pulled away from the kiss first, allowing his face to remain no more then an inch away from hers. He hadn't even noticed his hands moving of their own accord until he actually registered the feeling of silk between his fingers. Scared of hurting her, he dropped it to join his other on her waste while they gazed into each others eyes. To them, the world had just melted away.

Luna took a deep breath to steady herself, filling her nose with the smell of him. His cologne mixed with the smell of all the candy he consumed on a daily basis. It was comfortable. It had always been there. To her, the smell of his baggy white shirt was home.

Ryuuzaki allowed his eyes to take in every detail of her. Her skin so pale that it looked like it was made of the most delicate porcelain and if he wasn't gentle, she would break beneath his finger tips. Pink bubblegum lips that always looked so tempting to him but also made him wonder if they tasted like how they looked. He had answered his question. no. they tasted like strawberries and strawberries were his favourite.

Bright blue eyes gazed into his own, sparkling with happiness and adoration while they looked at him. At that moment, L felt like the luckiest man on the planet though he didn't show anything on his face except the smallest twitch of his lips. He knew then that he loved the girl. He loved how she danced around like nothing bad would ever happen again though she knew that her happiness would end when another interesting case presented itself to the detective.

In a daze, Saruwatari leant forward to place their mouth together once more though he wouldn't allow it to happen. Instead, he kissed her forehead tenderly, showing just how deep his affection ran.

" Now, will you allow me to work?" He whispered, a tiny smile on his face. All she could do was nod dreamily at him. With one last peck on the forehead, he left her on the sofa beside Susan who shared a knowing smile with Watari.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you like it. <strong>_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. The first time they spoke to eachother

_**Okay so... this is my latest chapter/one shot of ' There's A First Time For Everything'. In this, you will find out how their friendship first began. I apologise for the wait between chapters but inspiration has been thin and with practising for my French speaking exam, it's been difficult.**_

_**Je suis très désole. **_

_Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter/one shot to mesokawaii, tootsiepop101 and . I'm glad you all liked it. _

* * *

><p>Luna sat in the library by herself, her small stuffed panda bear tucked beside her as she read an old tattered book that explained some of the ideas of Da Vinci. Perched on a chair across from her was a young boy she had seen at meals a few times, his black hair stuck in every direction. Strangely, he reminded her of her little panda. He always wore a huge white shirt that hung off of his body, jeans that dragged across the floor as he walked and had heavy bags under his eyes that were obvious signs of lack of sleep.<p>

Though she hadn't actually spoke to him in the couple of days she had been at Wammy's house, she knew a little bit about him. Some of the older girls in the orphanage, like Kim who she was forced to share a room with, warned her against speaking to him because he was 'scary' but she couldn't see it.

_' He doesn't have two heads and I doubt that he can breathe fire so he can't be that scary, can he?'_

Plucking a tiny bit of courage from mid air, she picked up the notepad on the table in front of her before writing on it with a purple marker pen that she had brought so she could jot down any interesting notes. She wanted to understand machinery more and decided to combine a little bit of history with it as she loved it most of all so the library was the best place to do her research. With a small smile, she admired her hand work before flipping it around so the boy would be able to see it.

Slowly, his eyes scanned the piece of paper, reaching the neatly written word multiple times before blinking owlishly at her. No one had ever really spoke to him in any way, shape or form as they found him odd. He only spoke to Watari and that was when it was completely necessary for him to do so but there is was. She had a written a greeting on her pad. The word itself so simple, so over used, yet it brought him a little bit of happiness, even if the ' I ' was dotted with a cute little smiley face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi. <strong>_

* * *

><p>It was strange to Lawliet, to say the least. He had been watching the new girl very closely at meal time in order to try and work her out. She had become his own little puzzle that was challenging him. When he had observed her, he noticed that she didn't speak to many people... like she didn't want to make friends like new recruits usually did. No. She entered the dining room, nod in greeting to their shared guardian then sit down to eat before whispering her thanks and leaving once more.<p>

Yet there she was, the withdrawn new girl, trying to communicate with him.

Grabbing his own pad out of the messenger bag beside him, he scrawled out his own little reply though admittedly, it was a lot less neater then hers but he was rather eager for some form of conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. <strong>

* * *

><p>Smiling to herself, Luna wrote on the lined pad again, happy to see that he was engaging in the little conversation. If she was honest, she craved some intelligent discussion of some sort instead of the mindless chatter the older girls tried to engage her in. They were interested in make up and boys where as she wanted to speak about computers or processors.<p>

Mr Wammy, sensing her frustration on her first day, had spoke to her a couple of times and had even invited her for a few chess matched in his office but she wanted someone her own age. In her old neighbour hood, a young girl next door was like her and would happily chatter about science in order to distract Luna but when she left, she had to leave Lucy behind. Now all she wanted was her back... or someone like her to fill the small void she left. According to Watari, the boy across from her would be the best person for the task so she had to try and get to know him a little bit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm Luna. What's your name?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Lawliet. You're new here. <strong>

* * *

><p>He hadn't asked her. Oh no. He had told her. Lawliet wasn't the kind of person to dance around when it came to cold hard facts. She was new to the orphanage and he would tell her that. What was the reason behind wasting paper and asking her pointless questions that he already knew the answer to? Really, there wasn't one.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes. Mr Wammy brought me here a couple of days ago. You're old.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm 6. That's not that old.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I mean you've been here a year which is a long time compared to my 2 days.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Well it is 18250% more then you've been here, yes. How did you know that?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>People talk L. Besides, Mr W told me.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>L? Mr W?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be honest, I don't want to write both of you're names over and over again so I shortened them. Hope you don't mind.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>No... I rather like it.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good. It's going to save me time and ink. <strong>_

* * *

><p>He didn't know how to respond to that one. Did that mean that she was going to continue the conversation on? Did she want to 'speak' with him? Did he want to carry on 'speaking' with her?<p>

_' It's nice to talk to someone new besides, she seems okay. Only a 1% chance she's a bully but the facts don't back that up so...'_

For a few hours after that, the young couple had carried on 'speaking' to each other in the library and to both of their surprises, conversation was never lacking. It moved from the puzzles L, as Luna like to call him, loved to complete and onto technology which she herself enjoyed a lot of. She even showed him a few designs she was working on, the latest being a small speaker which could be placed into a phone which would mask the callers voice beyond recognition. This pleased the aspiring detective, especially when he realised the advantages the device could offer for him or others in the orphanage.

When Watari finally managed to hunt the young children down, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of both of them in a pool made up of scrunched up paper balls. Strangely, both of them had come out of their shells a little bit but he found it amusing of the conversation format. However, he couldn't be that surprised that they didn't speak as he hadn't seen either of them speak to anyone besides him.

_' Who knows? Maybe they'll advance out of notes and into words.'_

" Come along children. You've missed dinner but luckily, Rose saved you both something. I must warn you though that unfortunately, we have ran out of vegetables but she has managed to keep 2 pieces of chocolate cake that seem to have your names on them." Cheering, Lawliet was the first one to jump up but when he saw his new friend pack her things away, he did something that Watari couldn't have anticipated so soon. He waited until she had finished then took her hand that wasn't holding the panda.

Both of their faces tinted a cute pink colour before he practically dragged them both out of the door, leaving Mr Wammy to follow them with a smile.

Who would have thought that their friendship would begin with a note?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please add to your favourites, alert, review or do whatever you do when you find a story you like.<strong>_

_**When it comes to reviewing, flames are welcome as they will further improve my writing to suit everyone's tastes though please, no cyber yelling. **_

_**Love you all x x x .**_


End file.
